Gods of the Atmos
by StormRocker
Summary: In the early years of Atmos' existence, there were the Gods each ruling over their own Terra. All Atmos lived in peace until war broke between the Gods, now this war continues in the battle for the Atmos. *Warning - Adult themes in places.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it feels like years since I have written something and I have had this idea of my mind for a while now and have wanted to try writing it, so please let me know what you think. And also, please bear with me, I'm very rusty. **

**I do own the Storm Hawks (I wish!)**

Prologue

Many eons ago, after a great quake that separated the Atmos not much of the one thriving land was left, desperate to save their people, the gods of the Atmos proposed a plan to help the land recover ad grow in prosperity for generations.

After many years of success, downfall came upon the Atmos again as some of the people began to abandon their worship to the gods and pursue their own paths in darkness. The human hearts who were blackened by greed, lust and deceit became the omens and demons of the Atmos, when they had finally died the black souls would again return in human form to wreak havoc upon the atmos and it's people. Because of this the Gods became desperate to stop these demons to protect the people.

The gods, Lightening Strike, Harrier and Triton took it upon themselves to rid the Atmos of evil forever but also, to ensure the protection of the Atmos they created another two gods, Ace and Starling. Ace, the god of War, Violence, Bloodshed and Death and Starling, the Goddess of family, wisdom and cunning. With these two young gods by their side, it seemed perfect. Years went on and the gods were still worshipped, their sky nights ridding the Atmos of the evil ones and the two young god becoming stronger every day.

Every passing year, the dark ones became stronger and eventually it lead to the god having to incarnate themselves in human form to help lead on Atmos the war against the dark ones. In their human forms the god became ever stronger in their abilities and soon became Sky Nights; each leading their own team to victory and justice. All but one, Ace even though fully grown, he was still young for a god and not even the others knew how much power he had and being the god of war meant that he would be a danger on his own. To help protect the people and Ace from falling into evil, Strike made the young god join his team of humans known as the Storm Hawks.

Years went by and victory was coming into sight for the gods and Sky Knights, upon the final battle they were betrayed by the one they feared the most, Ace, for only a god can kill another god. Ace had struck up a deal with the omens and demons to help them win the war in exchange for power, in return the demons made Ace not only their over lord, but he then became the God of War, Vengeance, Destruction and Death, in return for killing the god Lightening Strike.

In the years that followed, Ace or now the Dark Ace had set up his domain on the Terra Cyclonia, still a god, he remained in his human form to carry out his deeds and pursuits by claiming the role as Talon Commander, Dark Ace was easily able to spread pain and destruction throughout the Atmos through his army and his Master and his cunning wife, godess Starling.

And hope was lost, until now...

**Yay or nay, please let me know, ideas are appreciated. **


	2. An Adventure Begins

I do not own the Storm Hawks, sorry for the delay on the update, been hectic with a new job and finishing college. Hope you enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Squadron log; we are making our way to Terra Amazonia on mission of the Sky Knight Council, recent reports from crystal miners have shown that an underground city has been discovered and the Council wants us to check it out, hopefully we may find evidence of a long lost civilisation or it may be something like the Forbidden city, who knows? As for Cyclonia, been very quiet as of yet, no battles no nothing. But, still we must still keep our guard up, we never know what they are planning._

As Piper finished that very sentence, her ears were met with an all to familiar knocking on the door. Piper sighted as she tossed he journal aside and stalked over to he bedroom door. Pressing the button, the door slide apart to reveal the one knocking on the other side and it just had to be the one who annoyed her the most; Finn.

Tossing her head back with a groan, Piper could not believe that he was interrupting her during her free time, the only time she ever got to herself. "What do you want Finn?" Piper said annoyed as she tilted her head back to meet Finns face. But all she could notice was how much Finn was panting.

Finn looked as if he had just ran for ten miles, gasping for breath he tried to steady himself, "Aerrow wants us all on the bridge, like, now!" he just looked at the confused Piper, she stared at him wondering why he had just rans to her room to say there's a meeting on the bridge, but it had to be important otherwise Finn would not be standing outside of her room.

Still annoyed, Piper took a deep breath and stepped out of her room and followed Finn to the bridge. Once there she found the rest of the Storm Hawks sat at the table looking over some maps. All eyes fell onto Piper as she made her way towards the table, all the boys looking slightly sheepish of themselves.

Aerrow was the first to speak up, "Sorry to have dragged you away from your free time Piper, but we need your help with this mission." Piper glanced at Aerrow and only smiled as she could not help how cute he looked when he was embarrassed.

"What do you need guys?" Aerrow passed her some photos of the ruins they were headed to. Piper looked over the pictures noting the strange markings, statues and writings. She noticed how they followed the ancient culture of early Atmos.

"These pictures tell me that where we are going, these ruins are over a thousand years old. By the looks of these writings and carvings, it seems like were going to an old temple, but who or what these statues are, I have no idea." The boys looked at her puzzled, they have never heard of anything like this in the Atmos, save for Stork.

By the looks on their faces, Piper could tell that they had lots of questions to ask, odly though it was Stork who piped up, "Um, so what kind of temple are we talking, sacrificial or worship? Because if it is sacrificial then I am staying on the ship whilst you all go face certain doom." All eyes then fell back to Piper, she took a closer look at the pictures.

"Mmmm, it's had to tell guys, I mean for once this is something that I don't know much about. But if you give me some time until we get to Amazonia, I could research some of the markings and stuff." Piper stated wearily, she was a bit out of her comfort zone when it came to things she was not very knowledgeable about.

Aerrow looked as serious as he could get when it came to Piper doing research, Aerrow turned his attention to the pilot of the Condor, "Stork how long until we reach Amazonia?"

"Umm, judging from where we are now, south east of the Terra, at full speed, I would say about four hours." Stork calculated, Aerrow looked back to the rest of his team contemplating how the boys could prepare whilst Piper did her research.

"Okay, Finn, Junko, Radarr you all are with me, we'll do some training and work on the skimmers." The boys groaned at the sound of the words training and work, ignoring the sounds of his team-mates, Aerrow addressed Piper, "Piper, so as much research as you can on this place or culture or whatever, I want to be fully prepared." Piper nodded with a determined look on her face as she set off to her room to do her work. The boys made their way to the hangar bay to work and train and Stork set course for Terra Amazonia.

_Four Hours Later..._

As always, Storks landing skills were careful and done with ease. The Storm Hawks mounted their skimmers and made their way into their air to the centre of the Terra. The air on Amazonia was warm as the sun began to set and scented with the smells of the forest, how Piper loved that smell, she would live with that smell her whole life if she could.

"So did you get anything Piper?" Piper was snapped out of her trance by the sounds of Finn, her head snapped around to see Finn awaiting her answer.

"Not a lot unfortunately guys, most knowledge of this culture has been lost, only the language still exists." Piper said in annoyance, one thing that irritated her was when she did not get the result that she wanted.

"Don't worry Piper, we'll be okay." The sound of Aerrows reassurance made her smile slightly, until another voice came into her ears.

"Yeah! And Piper, by the end of the day you be the smartest person on this whole place!" The sound was that of Junkos, although he was a wallop, he was the kindest person Piper ever knew. Those words of Aerrows and Junkos gave Piper the reassurance that she needed.

The sights of the caves came into view as the Storm Hawks lowered themselves to the ground, the cave or more or less a hole descending into the ground was deep and dark. "So do you think that the skimmers will get down there? I mean how deep does it go?" Finn stated and for once he had a point, a point which gave piper an idea.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a Solaris Crystal. "If we drop this down there then we will know how deep it goes." Aerrow smiled at Pipers ingenuity, whilst Finn rolled his eyes mumbling to himself.

Piper dismounted her skimmer and approached the cave entrance, "Get ready to count guys!" Piper held out her arm, crystal in hand over the cave entrance and released the crystal, _one, two, three..._ a whole minute passed before the sound of the crystal hitting what was presumed to be the ground and a blast of light shone up through the cave entrance.

The hawks shielded their eyes as the light dimmed town to brighten only the cave below, Piper gazed down into the cave spotting the crystal illuminating the cave and boy was it deep. Assured she returned to and mounted her skimmer, "It's deep, the skimmers will get down there if we lower ourselves carefully and slowly an-" Unfortunately, before Piper was able to finish her sentence the sound of revving engines and the sight of a dust cloud had filled the air and her lungs for that matter.

When the dust had cleared and Piper had stopped coughing she noticed that the boys had already made their way down to the cave, "Guys?!" Piper shouted down to them, she then proceeded to rev her engine until Aerrow shouted up to her, "Piper, stay up there, we may need you to get supplies if we need them!" Piper groaned at Aerrow command as she also hated being on supply duty and not making sure that the boys did not break anything.

Down in the cave, the boys were surrounded by statues of various figures, by the looks of it four males and one female, all with a certain pose and name. The Solaris Crystal shone brighter and it became clear to he boys that they were in the middle of a temple of worship. A flash of light shone I the corner of Aerrows eyes as Junko was taking pictures of the room, "Piper asked me to Aerrow." Aerrow nodded in understanding, Piper may need more pictures since she is not down here.

Aerrow started to walk around the room, noting the the statues all formed a circle, the first statue that Aerrow passed was a male who did not look human, he was stood proudly with a trident in hand, the second who was also male stood holding scrolls in one hand and pointing to the sky with the other, the third of the statues, male again stood clad I armour with a sword pointed to the sky.

Finally, the last two were slightly smaller than the other three, there stood a male and a female together, hand in hand, the woman looking clam whilst holding shield, the male was the opposite, he stood with a look of anger holding a sword outward at what Aerrow had guessed would be an enemy.

At the centre of the circle was what looked to be a tomb of some kind, cautiously approaching the he notice many scribbles, engravements on the sides of the tomb. "Hey guys! Check this out!" Aerrow called to his team mate, who made their way over to the tomb. Finn and Junko gazed at the tomb in confusion, why was this here in a temple of worship?

"So, what do we do now, we've been, we saw and we have pictures?" Finn questioned Aerrow. Aerrow said nothing as he looked at the inscriptions on top of the tomb, he could not make out what they said and nodded towards Junko to take pictures for Piper.

"Guys, it's nearly dark, we need to get back to the Condor!" Piper shouted down to the boys, Junko looked as terrified as a child, he hated the dark as did Finn. "Can we get out of here now?" Junko pleaded to Aerrow in a child like manner, which Aerrow smiled at.

Aerrow nodded to his team and the made their way towards their skimmers when an unusual banging came from nowhere, the boys looked around, Aerrow ignited his blades, Finn readied his crossbow whilst Junko shook with fear. The banging continued, the boys at the ready for an attack, the boys followed the banging noise as it led them back to the centre of the room, to the tomb.

Aerrow and Finn looked at each other confused, the banging was coming from inside the tomb? "Should we open it dude?" Finn questioned the unsure Sky Knight. Aerrow looked down at the tomb as the banging continued, something was desperate to get out.

Aerrow looked back at Finn and nodded his head, the boys rested their hands of the top of the tomb ready to open it and release the creature trapped within. The boys looked at each other, Aerrow still with his blades I hand, "Ready?" he asked Finn, to which Finn nodded.

In one big push, they managed to slide the top of the tomb off and a black and red gust of shadowy air made its way violently up from the tomb and up out of the cave into the night sky. The boys looked at each other, "Dude?! What was that?!" Finn yelled in fear.

"I don't know, but lets get out of here before it comes back!" Aerrow practically shouted as the boys made their way to their skimmers and back to the safety of the Condor.

_Meanwhile on Cyclonia..._

Sweat cover bodies pressed against each other, a constant struggle for release as two lovers found themselves in an all too familiar moment. He pressed his body against hers, relishing in the warmth and softness of her skin, he kissed her and she responded in a way so primal that if her hands were free she would hold him until the sun rose upon the Terra or at the least shone through the clouds.

"Happy anniversary baby." Dark Ace whispered into his lover, his reason for being, his wife's ear. A sharp breath entered her lungs as she quivered at the sound of his voice and the feel of his touch, how she wanted to respond but, alas could not all she cold do was feel and listen, no touch and no sight.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you could spice things up. Starling breathed as he thrusted into her again making her moan in pleasure."Blindfolds and handcuffs." A low chuckle escaped her husband as he kissed her neck ever so tenderly. The moans began to escape her more frequently as he quickened his pace, every sense in her body was heightened as the pressure kept building screaming for release.

"Not yet baby, not yet." He growled as he tried to hang on tying to make this moment, this feeling last just a little longer. Finally, a loud yell of release escaped the two lovers, as Dark Ace released his wife's bound hands and removed the blindfold, he tried to find his breath as did his wife's. Pulling out of his wife, he collapsed and huddled beside her, holding her close as if nothing would be able to take her away from him.

"That was amazing." He breathed shifting himself to be able to look down on his wife "But, not as amazing as those beautiful emeralds that I can't see at the moment." Starling smiled and opened her eyes to meet his gaze, "There they are, so beautiful and perfect." he said as he tenderly stoked her cheek.

Starling began to lean up for a kiss, but stopped frozen her face locked in a glare that Dark Ace could not understand. "Starling?" He was starting to worry, it's been too long since she has done this, way too long she only does this when she senses something. Acting on instinct and worry, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly "Baby what's wrong?", he said exasperated, Starling luckily came out of her gaze and looked at her husband.

"Ace, look out the window and tell me what you see." She stated sternly at the confused Dark Ace. Dark Ace sat up and looked out of his bedroom window. He could only gaze in the same shock that Starling was wearing, a wave of fear swept over him as he watched a blood red comet soar make its way across the sky.

Dark Ace turned to his wife in fear, "The blood comet." He breathed as he looked to his wife for an answer, hoping that the one she would give would ease his fear. But he only wishfully thinking, he knew what this comet meant and judging by the look on his wife's face so did she. "Starling, does it mean?" He pleaded.

Starling could only let out a sad sigh to her husband, "Yes Ace, it does." The gazed at each other, their worst nightmare was coming true and now it involves all the allies that they could get, other Sky Knights, the Storm Hawks and now even their own son.

An new wave of emotion swept over Starling, one which she felt rarely; anger.

"She's back."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay or nay, please let me know what you think.


End file.
